


No More

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Sort of AUish poem about the opportunities Kenshin had to say 'No.' It is an acrostic, though of a different style than usual, which is why it didn't wind up part of ACROSTIC SCAR. Please R&R!
Kudos: 1





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken. Sorry.
> 
> Author's Note: A sort of AU type of poem... It's kind of a group of what-if's. What if he'd said "No" at a cruical point. It is acrostic, even though I didn't bold things. It's a different sort, with kind of a different pattern. I figured I'd let you figure it out. (I was teaching too much poetry to all of my classes when I wrote this... I don't want to explain poems anymore, least of all my own! Just think about how Acrostics work... similar idea going on here.)

" **No More"**

No, I cannot pick up a sword. I am little  
More than a slave, and the art of  
Killing is reserved for greater men than myself.

No, I will not kill for you. It would have taken little  
More than that small phrase to stop the  
Madness that almost consumed me from ever starting.

No, I won't marry her, even only to pretend. I can't take any  
More falsehood in my life. It only brings  
Pain and suffering.

No, I will not finish this war for you. She has died… one  
More casualty of a war of darkness and light. I joined to end  
Suffering, yet in the end, it is

I who continue it. Who are you to decide who lives and who dies? Who  
Am I to be your executioner? No, not even that. I'm only  
A sword. I'm only the executioner's blade. A shining  
Weapon, weaker than you'd expected. But stronger now. Since I've learned to say  
No  
More.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
